Lily Potter's Choices
by I Am Number 9
Summary: Lily Potter was stolen from her parents at age 1. When she gets her Hogwarts acceptance letter she doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story. I would love if you'd review. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>It was a cool summer night. One year old Lily Potter had just been put to bed. Her brother's 3 year old Albus and 4 year old James were quietly reading books (looking at the pictures) in James room.<em>

_Ginny just sat down with her husband Harry. They were watching a television show. All of a sudden the house (mansion) exploded into flames. They could here Lily screaming and crying, while James and Albus were calling for help. Harry tried to open the living room door but it was jammed shut. And both of them didn't have they're wands with them. The only way they could save their children was to apparate to the front of the house, go into the broom shed, and fly up to the children's room._

_Meanwhile, a man named Peter Pettigrew was in James room. Peter threw James into the fireplace and flooed (he was too scared to use a killing curse) him to Australia. He then flooed Albus to Canada. Lastly, he went into Lily's room. He picking up the sad crying, screaming baby and took a breath. He then threw also flooed Lily to the United States. _

_Just then Harry and Ginny burst into the room._

_That night one was killed and three disappeared forever._

* * *

><p><em>10 years later<em>

"So Ella how do you like being Hannah Montana's sister?" Macy asked. She was the hostess of Macy's successful Talk Show.

"Oh, it's amazing. She's the best big sister ever!" I replied smiling into the audience.

"Is she your role model?" Macy asked.

"Well she definitely helped me along the way. I mean I would've never gotten this far without her. She seems to have a lot of knowledge." I said.

"Ella Montana's new album 'Happiness' comes out in one week. But if you look under your seats you will see a Ella Montana goodie bag, with her new album." People started cheering. I blushed. "Up next," Macy continued, "Ella sings a song off her new album. So stay tuned." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"You did great Ella." Miley said hugging me.<p>

"Thanks Hannah." I replied.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep."

We walked towards the limo. As soon as we got in my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocked and checked the caller I.D. Dad.

"Hey."

"Hey bud. You did real good up there. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad. How's the vacation?"

"Oh, awesome. You should see Jackson though. He's been having some sugar."

"I'd rather not." I replied. Anyways have fun at home with boring Miley and Lilly."

"Alright dad. You wanna talk to Hannah?"

"Sure."

"K, Love ya."

"Right back at 'cha."

I gave the phone to Miley, and they talked for a few minutes. Finally she gave me my phone back.

After another half hour, we arrived at the house (it's the season 4 house). I ran in and then pulled off the famous blond wig. I ran my fingers through my hair, as Miley came in. She then pulled off her wig. Lilly then came from her room, into the house.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Lilly." I replied. Yes, we almost have the same name, and it get's super super annoying.

"I think I'll go take a shower." I said running up the stairs to my room. My room was pretty big. It had a queen sized bed, a large desk, soft white carpet, lighter blue walls. It had a plasma T.V., a Macbook Pro, a few dressers and a closet, and the Ella Montana closet, which is a bookshelf, which rotates around to the other side, where my bigger closet is. Also another door leads to my bathroom. I tossed my phone and went into the bathroom. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I realized my hair was a bright but dark red hair. (A/N: Lily Evans Hair). I also had these bright emerald green eyes. (A/N: I know only Albus is suppose to have those eyes, but I couldn't think off any other nice colours). I had on a lot of make up, and the good thing is, No zits! Even though I am only 10, I still get worried. I was lean, but I was short. Practically a midget. I took a quick shower and changed into a green t-shirt and dark jeans. Then I went to go ride my horse. She was a beautiful Camarillo White Horse. She had hazel eyes, and her name was Snowflake.

"Hey girl." I said as I walked into the stable. I went to go pet her, then I remembered a carrot. I got one and gave it to her. She chomped it down. I grabbed a stool, and climbed onto her, and we rode around the backyard, track thingie. Then we went into the trail by my house. Don't worry it's safe for a ten year old to go in there.

After awhile, Miley joined me.

"Hey where's Lilly?" I asked.

"Oh, she had work." Miley replied.

I nodded. We talked about random things for awhile. Then we went back to the stable and washed them off. Finally it was dinner. We ordered pizza. Lilly came home and we ate together. Then we watched a movie. Afterwards I went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Mails here" Miley shouted the next morning.<p>

"Lilly here." she said handing it to Lilly.

"Oh and Lily here." she said passing me a letter. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was thick and pretty heavy. It had this yellowish parchment? The address was written in green ink.

Miss L. Potter  
>1st door on the right<br>2 Sand Street  
>Malibu<br>California

And the weird thing was that there was no stamp. I flipped it over. On that side had a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. There was also an H on it. I opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Justin Dallyn

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Jessica Stanley  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Oh my goodness. I am invited to Hogwarts. Seriously, who wrote this letter?" I asked. I had read the Harry Potter books, so this was super weird.

Miley looked at it. "Not me."

"Me neither." Lilly said.

Just then the door opened and dad and Jackson walked in.

"Hey Miles. Hey Double L's."

"Hey." I replied. "Ok did you write this?" I handed them the letter.

"Nope." They replied.

Then once again the door opened. In walked in a lady.

"Ummm... Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Rachelle Rionna. Transfiguration teacher." she said with her hand out. She was young, maybe late twenties, early thirties.

"You have been accepted to Hogwarts, and your father is the famous Harry Potter."

"Say what?" I said my mouth falling open.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you enjoyed it. Please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been extremely busy. Also I had a major writers block. Please Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>It took another 2 hours to finally convince me that I was a witch. Then another hour for me to realize that Harry Potter and Ginny W-, well I guess Potter were my parents. I had always known that I wasn't related to the Stuart's, because I do not look like them at all, and also the fact that I came out of the fireplace the firs time they saw me.<p>

Anyways, I was walking in Diagon Ally (We had flooed over) with Miss. Rionna, getting all my supplies. Diagon Ally was spectacular. It was even better than it looked in the movies. Dad had given me money so I could buy all my school supplies. We went to Flouris and Blotts, and got all my books. Then we went to get the rest of the equipment. Thirdly, we went to Mme. Malkins. She told me that I was so lucky to be 7 years old, and that she wished she could be my age again. I told her I was 10, and she had turned as red as my hair, telling me that I would grow soon enough. After that embarrasing trip, we went to Ollivander's.

I opened the door, and stepped in making the door whine, and the floor to creak.

"Hello?" I called out, cautiously walking up towards the desk. Suddenly a ladder whizzed past me, and Mr. Ollivander jumped off.

"Why, hello Miss. Potter. How do you do?"

"I'm fine thanks, but how do you know my name?" I asked frowning slightly.

"I know everybody, Miss. Potter. Is that an American accent I detect?"

"Umm... Yeah, I live there."

"Odd. Odd." he murmured. He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Let's find you a wand shall we?" He walked off, seaching through the mountain of wand boxes. I shivered slightly. Not only was it cold, but that man was also very strange. Mr. Ollivander returned, with a measuring tape.

"Wand arm?" he asked.

"What?"

"Which arm do you write with?"

"Oh, right." He measured my skinny, short arm. He then took the box he had in his other hand, opened it, took out the wand and gave it to me. I took it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Flick it." he said, slightly impatient. I flicked it, and the boxes behind him tumbled to the floor. "Nope." He said grabbing it and putting it away. He gave me another wand, and that one also didn't work. Neither did the one after that, and after that, and after the next hundred. Finally after what felt like a day, he pulled out a green box with dust on it. He took out the wand and passed it to me. It was a dark ash wood. I flicked it, and warmth spread all around me.

Mr. Ollivander took the wand, and studied it.

"Hmm.. interesting. 7 and a 1/2 inches, with Veela hair, Unicorn hair, ancd a Pheonix feather. An odd and completely original combination. I have never seen a wand with three objects in it. Maybe it's the American way." I frowned, as he put the wand back in the box, and cleaned the fluff off the box. I then payed him 10 galleons and went off to the pet shop, followed by Miss. Rionna. Miss. Rionna had hardly spoken the whole trip. When we got in the store, I immeadiately went to the cat section. I found the one right away. She was a very small kitten, and she was a red tabby. Her fur was soft and silky, and her eyes were green like mine. I fell in love with her. She came right up to me and purred softly jumping onto my lap. I bought her without another thought.

"But wouldn't you want an owl?" Miss. Rionna asked. "So you can write to your family?"

"That's what cell phones are for." I said.

She looked at me curiously. "What are cell phons?"

"Cell phonEs, Miss Rionna." Then I ended up explaining what they were. I then flooed back to my house. I was kind of excited to go to Hogwarts. I was actually hoping to get into Slytherin. It sounded like a cool place.


End file.
